leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V1.0.0.94
|Related = * Release Notes v1.0.0.94 |Prev = V1.0.0.87 |Next = V1.0.0.94(b) }} New Skins in the Store * * * * * * League of Legends V1.0.0.94 * : Kog'Maw's attacks gain range and deal a percent of the target's maximum health as magic damage. * : Kog'Maw launches a peculiar ooze which damages all enemies it passes through and leaves a trail which slows enemies who stand on it. * : Passive: Increases armor penetration. Active: Kog'Maw launches a corrosive projectile which deals magic damage and doubles his passive armor penetration for 4 seconds (Removes the passive until available again). * (Ultimate): Kog'Maw fires a living artillery shell at a great distance dealing damage and revealing targets. Additionally, multiple Living Artilleries in a short period of time cause them to cost additional mana. * (Innate): Upon dying, Kog'Maw starts a chain reaction in his body which causes him to detonate after 4 seconds; dealing magic damage to surrounding enemies. * Fixed a bug with Akali’s attack timing. * Using a potion while in will no longer break Akali out of stealth. * : ** Slow changed to 15/20/25/30/35% from 10/18/26/32/38%. ** It no longer stacks with . * : ** Bonus damage increased to 40/55/70/85/100 from 40/50/60/70/80. ** It now fires 7 missiles instead of 9. * renamed to : ** Hawkshot retains the passive gold gain on kill and can now be activated to shoot an invulnerable, untargetable scouting hawk toward a target location. The hawk will reveal terrain as it travels, and grant vision of the end area for 5 seconds. * : ** Fixed a bug where it was slowing for too long at ranks 2 and 3. ** Fixed a bug where it was stunning for more than the maximum stun duration. ** Distance required to get a maximum duration stun increased. * A timer to indicate when can be used again has been added. * now silences for 0.5 seconds. * is no longer dodgeable. * : ** Added a counter indicating how close to the Big One you are. ** One missile is now granted when you first put a point into it. ** It now reloads while dead and will no longer reset the stack count upon death. * can now be toggled off. * Cho'Gath will now be properly considered melee for the sake of items like . * : ** Fixed a bug at rank 3 where Cho'Gath has difficulty feasting when he has max stacks. ** Fixed a bug where the ability buff tooltip was not updating the bonus health when Cho'Gath loses stacks. ** Fixed a bug where Cho'Gath was not scaling properly when he loses stacks. * Removed base dodge. * : ** Removed the heal component. ** Attack speed buff/debuff increased to 20/23/26/29/32% from 5/10/15/20/25%. * Fixed a bug where Garen would sometimes appear with a different skin after reconnecting. * : ** Bonus damage reduced to 100% from 110%. ** It is no longer dodgable and is unaffected by blinds. * now grants 8/12/16/20/24 attack damage instead of 12-36% attack speed. * : ** Cannonball damage reduced to 100/140/180 from 140/200/260. ** Cannonball radius increased to 275 from 225. ** Slow amount reduced to 35%/45/55 from 40/50/60. : * : tooltip updated to give the correct ability power ratio when the barrel has reached its location. * Fixed a bug where Turrets were targeting incorrectly. * : knock-up time reduced by 33%. * Fixed a bug with where the particle would linger after the shield effect had been removed. * : cooldown changed to 5 seconds at all ranks from 7/6/5/4/3 seconds. * : heal reduced to 65/100/135/170/205 from 65/105/145/185/225. * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.3 from 0.35. ** Base damage to 4/10/16/22/28 from 8/14/20/26/32. * : cooldown increased to 120/105/90 from 90 at all ranks. * now deals its damage up front as opposed to over time. The damage is 80/135/190/245/300 with a 0.9 ability power ratio. * : ability power ratio changed to 1.0/1.0 from 0.5/1.5. * : ** Damage scaling increased to 20/25/30/35/40%. ** It will now properly double the damage of the entire ability against champions, rather than just doubling part of the damage. ** Fixed a bug where it was dealing too much damage based upon your bonus damage. ** Fixed a bug where it procced cast effects with every tick. * : ** Attack damage scaling increased to 100/115/130/145/160%, from 100/110/120/130/140%. ** Fixed a bug where it wasn't scaling with enough of your damage from items. * : ** It now breaks spell shields and is blocked by spell shields. ** Fixed a bug where it was slowing for an incorrect amount of time. * Pantheon will now be properly considered melee for the sake of items like . * now breaks spell shields. * now breaks spell shields. * Updated the tooltip to clarify that the damage is bonus damage not a true critical. * : ** Fixed a bug where it would acquire targets incorrectly. ** Fixed a bug where it would lose the stealth before the lifetime expired. * : heal reduced to 10/20/30/40/50 from 15/30/45/60/75. * Fixed a bug where double-procced cast effects like . * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 1.3 from 1.5. ** Heal reduced to 200/320/440 from 250/400/550. ** Mana cost reduced to 200/275/350 from 250/350/450. * Removed base dodge. * Updated recommended items. * Stats: ** Base movement speed increased to 315 from 310. ** Base armor increased to 16 from 14. ** Armor per level increased to 3.75 from 3.5. * : ** Adjusted the way bonus ability power is granted. ** Veigar now also gains 1/2/3/4/5 bonus ability power for each champion kill from any damage source. * : ** Time to land reduced to 1.2 seconds from 1.6 seconds. ** Base damage reduced to 120/170/220/270/320 from 120/180/240/300/360. ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12 seconds. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 80/95/110/125/140 from 90/110/130/150/170. ** Cooldown reduced to 20/19/18/17/16 from 24/22/20/18/16. ** Range increased to 650 from 600. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 150/200/250 from 200/300/400. ** It now deals 200/350/500 base damage plus 80% of the combined ability power of Veigar and his target. ** Conditional bonus damage for non-mana Champions has been removed. ** Mana restoration on kill has been removed. * New Innate : Veigar's mana regen is increased by 0.5% for each 1% of mana he's missing. 物品 * : healing and regen bonus reduced to 20% from 25%. * : activate duration increased to 8 from 5. * : crowd control reduction reduced to 35% from 40%. * no longer heals minions. Summoner Spells * Fixed a bug with 's tooltip cooldown value that made it seem shorter than it actually is. Masteries * Fixed a bug where the mastery caused Cho'Gath's to not kill the target. General * Champion kill experience increased by 10%. * Death timers on Summoner's Rift increased by roughly 3 seconds at low levels. * Summoner spells are now displayed on the scoreboard. * Latency will now properly display in the HUD. * Teleport or Blink abilities will no longer reset the leashing on monsters. * Duplicate items will no longer sell in slot order and can now be sold individually. * Buff bar updated to support up to 32 buffs. * Revamped the character stats screen to include Armor Penetration, Magic Penetration, Lifesteal, Spell Vamp, and Cooldown Reduction stats as well as reducing size and removing extraneous information. * Revealing a channeling Champion in the Fog of War will no longer reveal show them as idle. * Fixed a bug where orders and spell casts would be lost in rare instances. * Fixed a bug where the "Show HP Bars" menu option wasn't functioning correctly. * Fixed a bug where 'proc' effects like and could occasionally kill a champion through effects like , , or . * Fixed a bug where the attack timings of many characters were causing a slight delay before attacking. * Fixed a bug where the "Hide Center HUD Wall" option was incorrectly named "Center HUD Wall Display". * Fixed several client crashes. * Fixed several server crashes. Category:补丁说明 de:V1.0.0.94 en:V1.0.0.94